The Accident: Story Two Summoning a Friend
by FamilyRose
Summary: A drabble fic about a summoning jutsu with large consequences. :P Finished. There may, may be a sequal. Maybe. Probably not, but Maybe. We'll see.
1. Summoning a Friend

**Disclaimer: Rose doesn't own Naruto!**

**Summoning a Friend**

**Part 1**

Naruto watched as the man made symbols with his hands then with the blood on his hands _poof_ there was a dog and the dog talked! He wanted a friend like that! A talking animal friend that wouldn't leave him for anybody.

Three months later the eight year old was finally ready to make his friend. The child didn't know one very important thing though and that was that he didn't have a summoning contract not that he knew what one looked like. Still he had done research on making friends with animals, though that only consisted of watching the man with the dogs and sometimes the green man with turtles.

He wasn't going to use his hands to make his friends, no. He was going to draw those squiggly symbols in order for them to stay with him always. He had gotten help from the book lady who lived in the house full of books and scrolls. She was happy to help when he told her what he wanted to know. Of course he didn't know that seals were one of the most difficult things to learn and that the librarian (book lady) wanted him to kill himself. Still he didn't give up on his squigglys and thus three months later he thought he knew what he needed to do.

He began with stabilizers and creation seal which he called this and that ones. Then he added the morphic seals to allow his friends to change forms with a little chakra application though he didn't call them that. Finally he added his own seals to the mix which is why **BANG!**

When asked later how he had summoned a Dragon into his apartment he said it was an accident. The Hokage was sure the kid was going to be the death of him.


	2. TuriChan!

**Disclaimer: Rose doesn't own Naruto!**

**Summoning a Friend**

**Part 2**

The dragon that Naruto had summoned wasn't anything like the ones that were in the story books. She was about the size of a Clydesdale and her wings were almost three times her length. Her face wasn't very reptilian though it had reptilian features it reminded him more of a monkey's. The only bit of disappointment he had was that she wasn't a bright colored dragon. She was dark blue with shades of purple and dark green mix in and her wings were a mixture of greens and a muddy yellow.

When he asked her what her name was she looked at him for a minute before she said, "My name is Turita Dracina Morin. What is your name Summoner?"

"Naruto Uzumaki! Can I call you Turi-chan?" Turita was amused at the child summoner be acquiesced to his request.

"You may." With another whoop! Naruto decided to get to know Turi-Chan better.

"So how old are you Turi-chan?" when she looked surprised he smiled, "I'm eight and I go to the ninja academy because I'm going to be Hokage."

Turita smiled at her summoner and decided to answer his question, "I am five hundred years old Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes became saucer-like as he said, "Wow that means you know a lot huh? Can you teach me?"

Turita didn't have to even think before she replied, "Of course I will. I'll teach everything and anything you wish to know Naruto. After all you are the first to summon a Dragon-Kin here."


	3. Moving!

**Disclaimer: Rose doesn't own Naruto!**

**Summoning a Friend**

**Part 3**

Turita explained to Naruto that the dragons had left this plain of existence long before his ancestors were born so that they wouldn't be hunted anymore. She told him that there were several casts of dragon kin and that she was a second cast courier dragon. Which she said was just a glorified way of saying she was a messenger.

He didn't care what she was called he only cared that she promised to be his friend forever and that she would teach him what she could to make him a better ninja.

"Alright Naruto-kun the first thing we have to do is make sure you will be able to summon any of the dragon kin and not just those with wings." At his confused look she explained, "there are three tiers of dragon kin. The first tier is made of the Royal fliers, the eldest of all dragon kin. They protect all of us and make sure no weakness is leaked into our lineage. Second tier is made of the eldest ground walkers and the younger fliers, like me. Finally the third tier is made of the younger ground walkers and earth burrowers called Wyrms by some."

"I thought you were a cast though?" Naruto asked with a confused frown.

"I am there are different casts for different tiers." when his confused look didn't dissipate she sighed. "Think of it like this Naruto-kun, there is the Hokage Tier Dragons with different types of Kages. Then there is the Jonin Tier Dragons…" she was interrupted by a man at the window.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Looking at the silver haired man Naruto suddenly hit one what Turi-chan had been trying to tell him.

"Oh I get it now!" he shouted with a smile at Turi-chan.

"You get what now?" the man asked with a glance at the dragon.

"That is for him only silver one, Dragon information stays with dragons." she looked at Naruto a fondness in her eyes.

"Maa, I was asked to stay with Naruto until you can be sent home dragon-san."

At this Naruto spoke up his tone something the man had only heard in the Hokage speak in, "No, Turita-san will stay here and teach me as she must. If Hokage-sama has a problem with this I'm sure Turita-san can take me away from here to teach me."

'And that,'

he decided, '_was that_.'

0o0

The Hokage was surprised by the statement that had been relayed to him from Naruto about the situation with the dragon. He hadn't expected the boy to be so eloquent, then again the boy had been around him long enough to pick up that particular speech pattern. If the statement was to be believed then the dragon was Naruto's new teacher and obviously very precious to him.

'It would be hell to try to get the boy away from the dragon.'

his thoughts traveled away from separating them to, _'Where can I place them so no danger will come to Naruto or the village?'_

It was then that he had a brilliant idea.

0o0

Naruto stared at the place before him and then glanced at the old man beside of him, "All of this is mine?" he asked.

"Naruto, you and Turita-san cannot remain in your apartment. She will grow and the building will not be able to accommodate her weight. She barely fits through the doors as it is."

Naruto nodded but was still worried about accepting something like this.

"Naruto-kun it is for the best that we accept this land for our use. The things you will need to know and learn wouldn't haven been agreeable with our previous place of residence."

"Alright Turi-chan."


	4. Dragon Skills

**Disclaimer: Rose doesn't own Naruto!**

**Summoning a Friend**

**Part 4**

_'Living on land that had once belonged to a clan was a little weird,' _Naruto decided_. 'I almost think some long lost member of the clan is going to come barging in here and scold me. But I have Turi-chan to protect me!'_

The aforementioned dragon was currently sunbathing while she waited for her friend to arrive. Naruto had insisted that she refer to him as her friend because he didn't want her thinking he was some big asswipe. She still couldn't believe he knew that kind of language even when he said he was an orphan that had spent a lot of time on the streets. He was so young!

"Hey Turi-chan, what are we doing today?" Naruto called as he ran into the clearing where Turita was sunbathing. She had begun teaching him two days after they moved in and he was soaking it all up.

"Well since I've been teaching about the different casts of dragons I thought I would teach you some of our history."

"Aww Turi-chan can't you teach me some fun? Like how to fight and stuff any cool jutsu?" Naruto turned his big bright blue eyes on the dragon and proved once and for all that it _had to_ be a technique. No ones eyes did that naturally.

"Very well Naruto. I will teach you the basics of dragon kata but should you miss use it I will stop and we will go back to learning history, understood." she stood over him and he nodded very rapidly.

0o0

It satisfied her to know that Naruto was a very quick study when it came to the things he really wished to know and so as the days passed she added some things to her teachings. Slowly as he went through the kata meant for the young dragons who were earth bound until their wings developed, she taught him dragon history.

It would be a small story and the next day she would ask him to recite the story from the previous day as he went through the kata. The first time he went all the way through one story without having to ask her to tell him again she added to his kata. And so it went, she would talk while he worked and then he would repeat it the next day, improving his mind and body at the same time.

When he had the basic forms down she taught him a modified version of the advanced kata, he couldn't use the original after all he had no wings. This too was soaked up like a sponge soaks up water.

It was during one of these advanced lessons that they had their first visitor since the Hokage gave them the property.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" came a male voice from the front gates. It hadn't taken her long to add a few dragon protections to their property to keep unwanted people away.

"We had best go and see who that is Naruto-kun." Turita said as she moved to do just that Naruto following her.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" he called when he spotted the scarred man.

"Troublesome, my name Shikaku Nara and I'm here because the Hokage sent me to check up on you and ask if you wanted to join the academy."

Now had Naruto been asked this a few weeks ago he may have said yes but as it was, "No, I don't want to join the academy. I have a teacher who likes me."

With that he went back to his training leaving an interested Nara at the gate.

0o0

It hadn't been his intention to not join the academy but now that he had a friend he didn't want to leave her or do anything that would make her stop teaching him. So he made sure the Hokage knew that he might one day become a ninja but now, now he just wasn't interested.

"Okay Turi-chan, now what?" came the young voice of Naruto as he finished the second form of the advanced kata.

"Now comes the true practice Naruto-kun."

"True practice?"

Slowly Turita began to chant, her chant caused her to glow a deep blue color which as the minute passed became smaller.

"Turi-chan!"

When the glow died down there before Naruto was a girl in her late teens with deep blue hair and slightly purple blue eyes. She was naked!

"A what the hell!"

"Naruto-kun? Is there a problem?"

"Turi-chan?" the girl nodded, "You're naked."

"Well Naruto I'm always naked and besides it's been a while since I had the chance to use this form so I haven't got any clothes."

It sounded like his Turi-Chan but, "Are you really my Turi-Chan?"

"Naruto Dragons have all kinds of skills because when you live for so long skill is only a matter of time and work. So clothes, Naruto-kun."

He nodded, "right clothes I'll be right back." as he left Turita wondered if perhaps she should've told him what sizes to get.

"I'm back!" Naruto came barreling into the training yard arms loaded with clothes.

"That didn't take you long Naruto-kun." looking at everything she said, "You didn't have to get so much Naruto"

"Huh? Oh well they all came from the house, so…"

"Why do you have girl clothes?"

"Because of my sexy jutsu. I thought it would need clothes but then I learned that I could just make her with clothes on too."

Turita's eye twitched but let it slide, she'd have to have words with him late for now however. "Alright let me get dressed and then we take the next step with your kata."

"Oh, okay." he watched as she picked out what she liked and then got dressed, what he was just a kid not a perverted old man with a fetish!

"Alright ready Naruto-kun?"

"Yep! So 'next step'?"

"We spar."

And spar they did she put him through his paces not letting him catch his breath until she had worked up a sweat herself. Which being used to heat made working up a sweat a hard thing for her to do.

"That was mean Turi-chan." came a winded scolding from Naruto.

"Well if you want to learn you need to know how to use your kata even when you're dead on your feet."

"Okay, but that was still mean."

"Catch your breath drink some water and let's get back to it." a groan was her reply.

0o0o0o0

They spent the next three months like that Naruto learning for shear survival and Turita teaching him how to survive. Turita also made sure to teach him how to harness his chakra because she noticed he had a lot of it.

In the middle of the second month she began to teach him simple chakra control methods to get him ready for higher ranked jutsu, dragon and human jutsu alike. She knew she should wait until the Royal Elders accepted him as a Dragon Friend but she didn't think they would have a problem with him. He was after all the only one in the whole of history to summon a dragon without signing the scroll of summoners.

That had shocked her when he showed her how he had summoned her, he _made_ his own personal summoning seal. She had looked over everything he had done but could barely understand half of it, she couldn't wait to introduce him to Megiduria the Royal Elder of Seals. She guarded all of the dragons sealing secrets and had been the one to **make** the summoning scroll. Turita just could picture the gob smacked expression on the older dragons face when Turita told her of their newest summoners skill.


	5. Hilgre and Elder Dragon Lady!

**Disclaimer: Rose doesn't own Naruto!**

**Summoning a Friend**

**Part 5**

Today marked the their sixth month together and the day that Turita made sure that he _could _summon any dragon from her home.

"Alright Naruto-kun remember what I said," she had turned back into a dragon for the summoning.

"It doesn't matter how much chakra I put into the summoning if I can't properly think of _who_ I want." it had been the one thing she had had to fight him on.

Apparently he had received a scroll from the Hokage detailing how summons worked and when he had showed it to her she had disputed it. It had become their first argument but Naruto had conceded to her because _she_ knew how to summon dragons.

"Alright now, concentrate. You want to summon Hilgre, daughter of Megiduria. She can tell you how to properly become a dragon summoner."

Naruto had been frustrated when Turi-chan had told him he would need permission from another dragon to be able to continue summoning her. She was his friend he should only need her permission.

He went through the hand seals, slowly building up the charka he would need and with a small bit of blood on his hand.

"Poof."

"Holy shit box!" as the smoke dissipated it revealed a purple-blue dragon with large silver eyes and even larger purplish-silver wings.

"Hilgre don't curse."

"Turita-sama?" the large head turned to the smaller dragon and smiled, _'Very scary.'_

"Yes."

"Soiled riches it is you! We thought you were dead short stuff!"

"Well Hilgre-chan, I'm not dead, as you can see. Never mind that now though," she motioned to Naruto. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, he summoned me, without signing the contract."

"Holy mudguard!"

0o0o0

"So I have to summon your mom and ask _her_ if I can continue to summon Turi-chan?" Naruto did _not_ like how everything was going.

"Well technically, no you need to sign the contract but mom would want to know how you summoned Turita-sama in the first place."

"Oh, okay."

He started the signs again only to hear, "Wait!"

Turning around he saw Turi-chan motioning him to stop, curious he did and let the chakra he'd built up disperse.

"What?"

"Naruto Megiduria is a _very, very_ large dragon, let Hilgre go back and inform her to the situation before you summon her, okay?"

As Naruto nodded his head Hilgre smiled again dismissed herself.

"Turi-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Hilgre-chan is scary when she smiles."

"Yes, I know."

0o0o0

"Okay that should be enough time for Hilgre to tell her mother and for Megiduria-sama to shift forms. You can summon her now."

"Um…" Naruto looked a little unsure now.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Is she going to be naked?" he turned red as he said this and she smiled. She had shifted her own form so that she could better help Megiduria-sama should the elder dragon need it.

"She should be dressed but just in case…." Naruto ran back into the house to get some of her clothes before she even finished her sentence.

'He is so cute when he does things like this.'

When he came back with a couple of shirts and pants she couldn't hold back her laughter.

"What's so funny Turi-chan?"

"Nothing, Naruto-kun, nothing at all." he pouted but gave her the clothes so that he could summon the elder dragon.

"Poof"

"Well I have to say, I thought Higgy-chan was lying when she said there was a potential summoner in this realm. Guess I owe her an apology." This came from an older lady with green hair and faded green eyes that looked on to Naruto and wouldn't move.

"Hello Megiduria-sama." Turita said when Naruto said nothing.

"Hmm? Oh Rita-chan there you are! Hmm, causing trouble are you?"

"No, ma'am. Looking out for the child that summoned me, as is proper." the elderly lady nodded her head but continued to watch Naruto.

"Hello, boyo."

"Hello, elder dragon lady."

Turita shook her head and groaned low but Megiduria laughed, _laughed._ _'She never laughs!'_

"Well lets see those seals shall we?" the eldest of the three said when she clamed her laughter. "No time to waste after all."


	6. Intermission?

**Disclaimer: Rose doesn't own Naruto!**

**Summoning a Friend**

**Part 6**

Megiduria-sama stayed a whole month getting to know the newest dragon summoner in the elemental countries. It had only taken her a week for her to allow him to sign the contract. She only dragged it out that long because of her need to be extremely bothersome. After Naruto signed the contract though she coached him in seals, what little she knew anyway. The little she knew would turn out to be more than any human knew but that comes later.

Most of what Naruto learned aside from sealing had to do with the basics of dragon jutsu and the introduction into the sage arts.

"Now Naruto, I'm well versed in the sage arts or the more advanced jutsu mostly because I never really planned to be a Dragon-Warrior. Rita-chan on the other hand is a journeyman-warrior soon to be a master so you are in very capable claws." Turita had been embarrassed by the praise from the elder.

When she finally decided she had stayed long enough, Megiduria-sama gave Naruto a piece of advice, "Remember it's always better to be thought the fool." He didn't know what to make of it though Turi-chan seemed to have a slight idea. After the elder dragon deemed him competent Turita decided it would be best if he traveled the world to put those skills to use and to make sure he had properly assimilated them.

So a week later he was saying goodbye to the Hokage with a promise to write him all about his adventures.

* * *

**A/n: **So shorty but I never really wanted them to get any longer then this to begin with.


End file.
